Tracklist
by SomedayWe'llKnow
Summary: Collection of one shots. Love in many forms
1. Lie To Me

_**Ok this is my first one shot so be gentle. I'm doing a whole collection of one shots that coincide with songs. None of the stories will have anything to do with each other. **_

_**Peace and love to all! Song is Lie To Me by Ne-Yo  
**_

**Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me  
Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie  
**

We have always had the perfect relationship. One where other people were constantly telling us how cute we were or how special our bond was. I was stupid because I felt like that too.

She was gorgeous and how could I be so lucky, how could someone so beautiful want me? One smile from her, one touch could make my day.

God I was naïve.

**  
I just wanna be NUMB  
I don't wanna feel a thing  
I don't want reality  
Actually, reality stinks  
How about we just pretend  
That your cellphone didn't even ring  
And that I wasn't on the other side of the door  
Listening to everything, tell me another lie**

It started out just phone calls and she was careless and I could hear. But I loved her so completely that I left it alone.

I could hear her telling another that she loved them, that she wanted them. Those were words that were only supposed to be spoken between us. Words that were soft and secretive but now she was sharing them, she was sharing herself with someone else.  
As she was destroying us she was weaving a complicated web of lies for me. So in that I always thought maybe she still loved me.

**I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie**

Even though I heard her and I felt the changes I didn't want to know. I swallowed her lies and I loved her still. When she left and told me it was for work, I accepted it. When she didn't come home some nights and she told me it was family problems, I accepted it.

I was living her lie, no contestation. **  
**  
**Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me  
Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie  
Please make me believe (make me believe)  
That there's nobody for you BUT me (for you BUT me)  
When I ask who were you talking to  
Tell me it was KIMBERLY  
Tell me THAT last night you didn't leave  
After you thought I was asleep  
Krept back in that 6:45  
Tell me it was just a dream**

When I woke up in the early hours of morning and her side of the bed was cold I told myself she was getting an early start. Ha, who starts their morning at 4 am?

When I finally confronted her, my wonderful brunette, she told me I was the only one for her, that she only had eyes for me.

Her kiss was the best lie I've ever tasted.

**Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)  
To believe you  
'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)  
For what what (what what), what I might do  
**

This bottle is sitting half empty beside me and the pills are spilled on the table. I finally saw the evidence that shattered her lie. I saw him touching her, kissing her, loving her. When she's around I can smell him on her and she goes through all the motions perfectly, she's become so very good at pretending to love me.

It burned a hole in me so deep that I can't feel anymore and if I can't feel her, I don't wanna feel at all.

So maybe these pills or this liquid or both will end it, stop the lies.

**I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, don't wanna know)  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie (another lie, yeah)  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie (oh, tell me another lie)  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, no no)  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie (tell me a lie)  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true (hey, hey, hey, hey)  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
**

Its 1 am and I've been sitting here with my thoughts and these bottles for two hours. She hasn't come home and she hasn't called. I told myself if she wasn't back by 1 I'd end it all. I could stop the lying because if I'm gone who is there to lie to?

**Tell me another lie  
Tell me another lie  
Tell me another lie  
Tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie**


	2. Twisted

**I own no part of SON **

**Song is Twisted by Carrie Underwood, listen to it. **

**Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I would never need you, baby**

You ever been in love? Ever had that one person that could blow you away with just their smile? I have that and at only eighteen years old. Sure I might have been young and stupid but God I was so in love in was incredible.

"Ashley, why did Peterson give you a detention?" Aiden asked between mouthfuls of some sort of nasty looking sandwich.

That boy would eat anything. Right as I am about to launch into the story, complete with hand motions, she walked in.

Amazing how our attention can fly right out the window? I jumped off the table with a goofy smile and into her arms. She smelled like cinnamon and looked like an angel.

I used to be a badass and now I'm a pile of mush.

"Hey Ash." Her voice was smooth and it made my knees weak.

I loved her.

**It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I might never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong**

Math class and I've zoned out again. She was all I could think about. The fact that she was sitting right across from me wasn't helping. I could smell her from where I was sitting.

My heart rate sped up at the idea of seeing her blue eyes twinkle. The teacher droned on about equations while thought about her smile, her lips.

My phone buzzed harshly in my pocket and just the sight of her name made me grin foolishly.

_Ash pay attention! _

I've always loved that she didn't have to be able to see me to know what I was thinking. Her clear eyes gave me a sideways glance before she returned to diligently taking notes. It didn't matter that I didn't pay attention. I always copied hers later usually after hours of kissing.

I could see her smile as she wrote and I knew that smile, my girl was thinking about me. My leg snaked across the narrow aisle and nudged her foot. When she didn't respond I nudged her again.

"Quit it!" she hissed through her teeth but she chuckled at the end when I gave her a pout.

I loved her.

**Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
But they don't feel you lovin me  
They all say  
I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but its too late to save me  
I'm too tangled**

"Seriously Ashley she's known for breaking hearts." Kyla used a tone that was parenting and I didn't like it.

She'd never understand what Spencer was to me. How many times had Ky and I had this argument? I get it she was trying to protect me the best she could but I loved Spencer inexplicably.

It was a classic love wasn't it? The good girl falling for me, the bad girl but something happened and I turned into a very good girl. Thanks to Spencer I became the person I always wanted.

"Ky, leave it ok? God what do you have against her anyway?" I tried to keep my voice under control but it rose ever so slightly.

"Ash," she sighed, "I just don't want her to hurt you."

I smiled because I knew, I knew just how much Spencer loved me.

I loved her.

**It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on**

**I'm gonna love you even if its wrong**

Her hand rested comfortably on my thigh all through dinner while her mother shot me disapproving looks. Her father smiled warmly at me and Glen just ate his food, he's a pig like Aiden.

The dinner was short and her mother left as soon as she could. Spencer watched her go with hurt eyes and it made me angry that Spencer was upset.

See the thing about Spencer and I is, when she hurt I hurt.

"Hey, you ok?" I whispered to keep the others from hearing.

Her smile was a sad one but at least it was a smile. Spencer's cool hand landed on my cheek and her thumb stroked my skin. Her touch set a trail of fire.

"Yeah baby."

I didn't believe her but I knew her and I knew to leave it alone.

I loved her.

**Even if its twisted, yeah**

**Maybe its not right  
But that's alright  
Yeah, its alright tonight**

She kissed me goodnight deep and slow beneath the moon. Her hands ran down my back and I made a grunt of protest when her lips left mine. We leaned against the door and her body felt so right against mine.

"Do you think you'll love me forever?" she asked a hint of fear in her voice.

I answered without doubt, "Forever and ever." And she smiled like she'd won the lottery before her lips landed on mine again.

I loved her.

**It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it**

Fast forward two years and we were twenty or so. Our first real fight was happening and I was scared to death.

"Oh yeah and you're so goddamn perfect! Maybe you should open your eyes!" My voice echoed through our small apartment but I was so mad at you I didn't care.

"Fuck you Ashley!" she was right in my face and her eyes were dark, "at least I didn't forget our anniversary!"

Spencer threw a shirt in my face and stormed into our bedroom, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

I let out a frustrated yell and follow her.

"No but how many of my shows did you forget?" I yelled and threw my shirt back at her, actually I didn't know whose shirt it was.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and she raised her lip in disgust, "I hate you."

"Oh sure mature response."

We slammed doors and said things we didn't mean. That night we slept in opposite rooms but you ended up with me on the couch where we whispered apologies and held each other.

I loved her.

**It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if its wrong**

So here we are on our wedding day and she looks stunning in her gown. In this time where we look forward to the future and all of it's promises all I can think about is our past and how much we've shared.

We've been through it all and we still love each other.

Its twisted but…

I love her and I always will.

**Even if its twisted  
Even if its just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
Just a little twisted yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah**


	3. The Night Will Go As Follows

**I own no part of SON**

**The Night Will Go As Follows by Spill Canvas**

**I of course strongly recommend listening to the song as you read. **

**In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm **

The air is cool and crisp as I stand outside her door trying to pull myself together before I knock. My palms are already slightly sweaty with nerves. It took me two hours to get ready tonight. I tried on about a million different shirts and glancing down at myself I still think I could have picked something better.

Well here goes.

My knock echoes across the clear night and a look to the stars show a smiling sky, all twinkling stars and bright glow from the full moon.

The night is perfect for romance.

The soft patter of feet brings back the nerves and when she opens the door I'm reduced to a puddle of mush.

We exchange small smiles and when she ducks her head shyly her face disappears behind long, blonde locks.

"You uh ready to go?"

My voice is even rougher in the cool autumn night and she nods slowly before closing the door behind her. Her hand slips easily in mine, she's being bold on our first date. I always thought it'd be me but I'm a nervous mess.

"So where are you taking me?"

There's a playful shine in her blue eyes as she swings our linked hands. She tilts her head adorably and I trip over my own feet, stumbling forward a few steps. Now I'm blushing so hard I think my head is going to explode but she laughs softly and squeezes my hand tighter.

"Uh dinner, beach."

Great I sound like an idiot but by the way she grins and steps closer to me I've done everything right.

**Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide  
**

Dinner was full of long silences and sideways glances. I couldn't stop looking at her. She reminds me of an angel and to me she seems to glow. The dinner was short and mostly painless, although I did spill water all down the front of myself. I know smooth. I couldn't help it, she'd brushed her hand down my arm and well, then I just lost it.

Now we're sitting on the beach listening to the waves crash and there's a safe distance of two feet of space between us. Her gaze is trained out on the daunting waves but I can't stop looking at her.

A cool breeze blows around us and I notice her shiver in the night.

"Is everything alright?"

My question gets her to look at me and those deep, blue pools pierce me. She shifts her body closer so that she's only inches away from me.

Her eyes are locked on mine and I can feel her breath on my lips. She has to think I'm having a heart attack because my breathing is erratic and I can't remember the last time I blinked.

"Everything is perfect."

Her smile is all I see then her lips land on mine, effectively sending my poor heart into overdrive.

**The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care **

When I was ten years old some old woman told me that there was such a thing as heaven. Of course back then I didn't understand the concept and I just kind of shrugged it off, chalking it up to crazy old lady speak.

Now I'm nineteen and I realize that old broad was right all along but when she spoke of heaven she made it sound like I'd have to wait until I was dead. I wish I could tell her now that I found heaven. That heaven turned out to be a person not a place and I didn't have to wait until I had died.

Heaven is in Spencer's smile, her eyes, and her kiss. Oh her kiss is the best thing I've ever tasted and probably ever will. And this is just our first kiss, so light and innocent but there's a million and one promises locked away behind her lips.**  
**  
**In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
Will send my unsuspecting body into shock  
**

The walk home is a long one and I planned it that way. She clings to my arm like I'm the only thing keep her afloat. Crashing waves behind us soon become a whisper and her body is so warm next to mine.

Her content sigh ripples through me as we walk and when I smile at her she grins.

"Tell me a secret?"

I'm not stupid, I know what she really means. Before I asked her out I'm sure everyone at the college told her things, bad things about me. She had to be hesitant to say yes to a night alone with me. The thing is every little piece of gossip they told her is just that, gossip.

"Oh um ok, lemme think."

She slows our walking pace and I realize we are getting close to her dorm building. As I rack my brain for some small piece of truth her eyes stay trained on my face and I swear I see something that resembles want in them.

"Ah ok um I'm terrified of garden gnomes."

For a second confusion flashes across her face and then she's laughing uncontrollably. The wonderful sound of her laughter echoes down the deserted street and its contagious, I have to join in.

**Then I'll say  
"Would you like to go inside?  
And forget the world and the rules  
By which we are to abide"  
And she will say  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door **

All traces of laughter and silliness are gone as we walk to her dorm room. The halls seem never-ending and who the hell turned the heat up so high? I feel a single bead of sweat drip between my shoulder blades.

We reach her door and it's decorated with all sorts of pictures, her name plastered at the top. She has a very sexy name and it only makes me want to know her more.  
"Ashley, I had a really good time tonight."

Another shy smile and I almost tell her goodnight then run like hell but she's fiddling with her keys. I know what that means and she doesn't want me to leave. My heart is beating so loud it's a wonder she can't hear it.

"Wanna go in?"

I give a jerky head nod to her door and those blue eyes turn almost black as a devilish smirk is thrown my way.

When we walk in I don't have time to adjust to my surroundings because her lips are on mine in our second kiss but this time things are heavier. She's pressed against me and her tongue is teasing me as the moonlight streams in through her partially open blinds.

**The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
**

After what seems like hours of making out and groping we're trying to say goodnight.

"Call me tomorrow?"

And even though she asks the question she has to know my answer.

"Of course, you're all I'm going to be able to think about tonight."

My words get her to blush and my fingers trace her jawline before cupping her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

She giggles at my pout when she pulls away.

"Ok, goodnight Ashley."

Spencer turns to walk into her room but throws one last smile over her shoulder and grins when she sees me watching her. The door clicks closed and I bust into an ear to ear grin.

I even do a little happy dance as I walk down the street back to my apartment. She kissed me, she kissed me!

As I get ready for bed and finally turn off the light I can still smell her. I know what my dreams will be about tonight.

**Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
When the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive **

Five years later and we're lying on my couch just like every other Sunday afternoon. It's early but we both like to go for early morning jogs. The sound of the coffee boiling is relaxing as we dwell in our own thoughts.

"Ash, lets get a dog."

I smile to myself because I know something she doesn't as I run my fingers up and down her arm. How many times have we had this talk?

"Spence, seriously with the dog thing again?"

I can feel her pout even though I can't see her face and it's taking everything in me not to start laughing. Keeping a secret from her is almost impossible and I'm proud of myself.

"Right, we don't have the time or money."

As I sit up she looks at me like I'm a crazy person.

"Hey stay right here and uh close your eyes."

There's cautious look in her eyes and I don't blame her. I have a reputation for botching every surprise I've ever given to her. So that statement is a dangerous one when it comes from me, oh but not this time.  
Her eyes close reluctantly and when I can see they are completely closed I race into the bedroom where my sister delivered the surprise while we were out on our run. He squirms in my arms but relaxes as I hold him close.

Spencer is still sitting there obediently and I wiggle in excitement as I place the small Husky puppy in her lap. As soon as she feels the small paws and soft fur she squeals.

Her blue eyes that match our new dog's are bright with excitement but her jaw drops when she feels what is attached to the collar.

"Ash…"

Her nimble fingers release the ring and it clatters to the floor. I pick it up and get on one knee. Tears start to form in her eyes and her hands come to cover her mouth.

"Spencer Carlin, love of my life, will you marry me?"

She nods and whispers a yes as I slip the diamond on her finger. To think all those years ago I almost lost the nerve to knock on her door, what a mistake that would have been.

**Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest**

**Thanks for everything. **

**xoxo**


End file.
